The Price of Retribution
by Saint and Sinner
Summary: Faith Angell and Conner Drakens are murdered on Devil's Night in their home. One year later Faith comes back seeking vengence like the Angel of Death.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: Good evening fellow readers and authors. I want to thank Sporky and Sickly Sweet for their generous reviews. They helped me to improve my work. You two are my very first fans, thanks again. Please sit back and make yourself comfortable. I wish that you shall yet again enjoy another one of my tales of love and vengeance. Please feel free to submit a review of your choice. I beg of thee DO NOT BE GENTLE WITH YOUR REVIEWS. I am strong and can handle harsh words. Yours Truly,

Hope Corven

The Price of Retribution

"Damn that is one hell of a sight!" Officer Nicholas Graves said in disgust. The sight of Faith Angell was something that could haunt his dreams for years. Whoever had murdered her and her boyfriend Conner Drakens did a quite a fine job of screwing up her face. "Her face looks like a suicide clown to me" Dr. Corpse, the city's coroner, said jokingly. "Ha, ha, ha." Nicholas replied. "Good thing tomorrow is Halloween." Nicholas said sarcastically. "What are the exact causes of death?" Nicholas asked. "Drakens died from a severe gunshot wound to the head. I'll have to perform an autopsy to determine her cause of death." Nicholas focused upon Faith Angell's body. She was laid upon her queen-sized bed in a crucified style while Conner lie on the floor next to her.  
"Whom is sick enough to do this?" Nicholas asked himself silently. Dr. Corpse stepped closer to Faith's body and pointed out two puncture wounds. "As you can see there are two injection marks, one on each arm." Dr. Corpse explained. Have you noticed anything strange about the about her wounds?" Nicholas asked.  
"Actually, yes there appears to be no evidence of blood anywhere near her body. I did find a strange type of ash in the wounds on her face. I'll send a sample to the lab to determine what it is exactly." was Dr. Corpse's explanation.  
Excuse me, Officer Graves, I found something you may want to see." one of the C.S.I.'s on the scene called out to him. Nicholas walked over to the C.S.I. and took the evidence bag she was holding.  
Nicholas carefully looked at the card sealed inside. Tears welled up in his eyes from the painful memories brought on by the card. He quickly walked out the victim's sixteenth-story apartment, but not before handing the evidence bag to Dr. Corpse.  
Dr. Corpse watched Officer Graves leave the apartment before he looked at the card. With just one glance, he knew who was responsible for Faith and Conner's deaths. In a death-like whisper, he mumbled three words "The Suicide King."


	2. A Glimpse into the Past and Future

"The Suicide King is a famous serial killer or crime lord here in Detroit. He has never been caught and only leaves a hand-painted playing card as his mark. The King of Hearts also known as "The Suicide King" is his trademark. The Suicide King's first victim, Kali Graves, was killed last night ten years ago. Now once again, on October 30, he has claimed two more victims. Twenty-one years old Faith Angell and twenty year old Conner Drakens were found slain in their sixteenth-story apartment. Exact details have not yet been released concerning their deaths. One of the officers on the scene of the crime did comment that it was a good thing today was Halloween for Ms. Angell." Lane Clark reported before Nicholas Graves cut off the year-old recording of her October 31 broadcast pertaining to Faith Angell and Conner Drakens' deaths.  
"Why did she have to mention my sister?" he asked himself silently His sister Kali died from multiple-multiple stab wounds at the hands of The Suicide King. Eight years after her death he became a homicide detective to find The Suicide King. So far, he hasn't had any luck.  
Nicholas let out a long sigh while he laid back against his pillow and drifted off to sleep. His sleep gave way to an omen in the in the form of a nightmarish dream.  
Nicholas found himself staring at the stars as if it would be the last time he would ever see them. His back leaned against the door of an abandoned church near his home. It seemed as if he was waiting for someone to leave the church.  
Three gunshots and a blood-curdling scream broke the dream-state silence. The sounds came from just behind the door he leaned against in the cold night air. Without a second thought, he ran through the church doors. His eyes beheld the sight of two young women lying in a puddle of crimson blood.  
One of them had the face of an angel while the other wore a nightmarish mask, Faith Angell. Before he could take another step further, he heard the clicking of a metallic object. He looked into the shadows but his eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness. A small flame appeared near the alter illuminating the Zippo from which it burned.  
Nicholas cautiously stepped toward the alter, all his senses on high alert. Quickly glancing around he lifted the Zippo up. With one glance, he instantly knew whom it belonged.  
"This was Kali's favorite Zippo." Nicholas whispered aloud to himself. (Their father had given it to Kali right before he died. Nicholas couldn't remember what happened to their father; but he did remembered how Kali would never let the Zippo out of her sight)  
"Your sister was very lovely, Nicholas, and so were your new friends." a male's voice called out from the shadows.  
"Who's there?" Nicholas quickly asked while removing his .45 pistol. He was sure the voice belonged to "The Suicide King".  
The only answer Nicholas received was two gunshots directly to his heart. A face of a man flashed before his eyes as he fell to the ground in indescribable pain. Relief soon came in a void of darkness. He slowly floated in this darkness before sleep would slip off him like a blanket falling to the floor. The message of the dream was unclear to Nicholas. He did believe that the appearance of Faith Angell meant her death would soon be justified but how he didn't know. His subconscious also believed that his time was coming soon. 


	3. A familar face

Tears slowly streamed down Erin Randall's face as she stood next to Faith Angell's grave. A year had passed slowly for her without Faith and Conner's presence. Memories of their funeral slowly played through her mind.  
Faith's paintings of Conner and herself were placed around their coffins. Although both caskets were closed, she had it arranged that Faith was laid upon a bed of white rose petals. No one shed a tear on that day of sadness. The earth was crying for the loss of two angels on that day since no one else would.

Erin wiped away her tears and laid a single white rose on the ground in front of Faith's tombstone. Her eyes slowly took in the design of Faith and Conner's tombstones. A single rectangle stretched towards the heavens. The top was circular in the middle with a small cross carved into the circle. Their names were engraved a few inches below the cross. A single angel guarded the bottom of the tombstones. "A magnificent tribute to two beautiful souls." Erin whispered aloud. Her eyes strayed to two other gravestones in the distance. "Hello Lauren and Alex." Erin whispered. She quickly walked over to her sister's grave to make sure it wasn't damaged. She gently brushed her left hand across Alex's tombstone as she did so.  
Satisfied that there wasn't any damage done to either grave, she turned and started to walk away. "Oh excuse me I'm so sorry." Nicholas Graves apologized after accidentally walking into Erin.

"Don't be it was my fault for not watching where I was walking." Erin replied.  
Nicholas couldn't speak for a few moments because of the flashes of his nightmare pulsed though his mind. This young woman was the other one in his dream.

"Are you o.k.?" she asked in a soft voice, concern filling her eyes.

"Oh, uh, yes I'm all right." was his answer. You look familiar but I'm sure we have never met." I don't believe we have," she said after careful thought. "By the way I'm Erin Randall and you are?" "Nicholas Graves, Ms. Randall" he replied. "I know this is a little too bold, but would you allow me to take you out for maybe coffee or dinner?" "Please call me Erin, and I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee." she said.

Without another word or glances, they slowly walked out of the cemetery together. They were unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching their every movement, a crow's and the Suicide King. The king moved out of the shadows casted by the oak not far from Faith and Conner's tombstones. "Nicholas you have found the perfect victim for me without even knowing it." The Suicide King whispered aloud.  
The crow perched in the tree, flew over to Faith's grave as the sun began to set.


	4. Through Nicholas's and Erin's POV

Nicholas couldn't take his eyes off Erin. Every move she made captivated him. Her eyes, her smile, even her laugh made him feel weak in the knees. He knew he had fallen in love with her the moment she first spoke. Nicholas's dreams couldn't prepare him for the overwhelming beauty of Erin. She was breath taking. No angel could compare to her in his mind. Her hair was pure gold clouds that floated around her oval face. Her eyes were sunlit ocean-blue windows to her soul. Her lips appeared to be a single rose petal. Her skin was the color of cream mixed with a little pinch of nutmeg. Her voice had such an indescribable quality to it unlike any other. He was blessed to just walk beside and talk to her.

"I moved here about three years ago after my father died." Erin softly spoke. "I don't really know anyone here except for my friends who died a year ago." Pain filled her eyes as she remembered Faith and Conner's smiling faces.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I can understand." Nicholas said trying to comfort Erin.

"They never really left me, their memory still lives in on through me." Erin said forcing a small smile.

"That's the only way a person can live forever," Nicholas said after a few moments of careful thought.

"Yes that is the only way a person can live forever." Erin agreed. "Also real love can endure forever even after we are long gone." "It's getting late, may I escort you home Erin?" Nicholas asked after noticing how dark the sky had gotten.

"Yes you may" was Erin's answer.

Erin couldn't understand why she was so drawn to Nicholas. There was something about him that she felt connected to. Also his physical appearance was appealing. His long ebony hair slightly touched his shoulders in ripping curls. His eyes were such a roseleaf's deep green. Furthermore she couldn't deny that he strongly resembled Brandon Lee. In fact she could had sworn they were twins. "Looks like it is about to rain" Nicholas said after a few moments of silence.

"Does it?" Erin asked. I guess I haven't been paying attention." No one could blame you," Nicholas said especially living in this town. However if you don't pay attention to what's ahead or behind you, you could pay a nasty price." "You sound like you have had experience in those matters" Erin softly spoke.

"Yes, I have actually. Ten years ago the Suicide King claimed my sister as his first victim." was Nicholas's reply.  
"The Suicide King? Isn't he the one who killed Faith and Conner?" was the thought that ran through her brain.  
"Are we close to your apartment?" Nicholas asked trying to change the subject.

Erin looked around and realized they were nowhere near her home. "As much as I hate to say this we're not." Well we are near my apartment if you would like to go there?" Nicholas asked.  
"

Sure because it looks like the sky is about to cry." Erin answered.  
With those words they headed to his apartment when it began to pour.


	5. Faith is Arisen

"Miss. Angell, Miss. Angell, rise and shake the earth from your bones" a strange voice called to her in the darkness in which she floated.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Faith cried out. She received no answer. A strange light began to burn in the distance. As it grew brighter, a force tried to draw her into the light. She fought and fought but to no avail. The light became blinding as the force over powered her and forced her into the light.

A gasp came from the corpse of Faith Angell, breaking the stitches that held her mouth shut. Her eyes snapped open trying frantically to see anything in the darkness that surrounded her.

Pain coursed through her veins like liquid fire. Her body began to convulse as she tried to scream. No sound came but a small puff of ashes left her collapsed lungs.

"Ms. Angel, Ms. Angell, rise up out of your grave." the strange voice cried out again.

Faith's arms began to push against something made of wood covered by a rotting material. Without any thoughts, she pushed against the wood to free herself.

Faith's efforts were soon rewarded when fresh air and water flowed into her coffin. She slowly pulled herself out of it as her pain began to lessen. She laid on the soft ground not focusing on anything. The rain pelted her face as she laid there not knowing anything of her past or who she was.

"Ms. Angel get up now!" again came the monotone voice.

Faith's limbs moved to their own accord and slowly she was standing on her feet. Her eyes searched around her surroundings. Nothing stirred any recognition within her, not even her own tombstone. A crow sat upon Faith's tombstone, its eyes watched her with a strange intelligence as if it contained vast knowledge. With a flutter of its wings, the crow soared out of the cemetery.

Faith couldn't control the urge to follow the bird. She took off at a toddler's pace after it not sure where she was going. Her legs began to gain strength and soon she was running after the crow. It leads her through several alleys and streets. They finally stopped in front of an abandoned sixth-story apartment building. The bird landed on a ladder rung close to the back entrance. It motioned to climb. Faith slowly made the climb to the top. She slipped a few times but she still managed to hang on until she got to the top. Faith pulled herself up and over the ledge and landed on the roof. Her feet sunk into the muck that covered the ground. Nevertheless, the decay wouldn't stop her slow steps to the roof top door. The door collapsed with one gentle push due to the extreme amounts of erosion.

The stairway leading down into the building was a horrible site. Discarded items, dead leaves, and living animals along with rotting corpses were the only company belonging to it.

A putrid scent clung to the walls, a stench so powerful that the rats could stand it. Yet, Faith breathed it in like a sweet perfume. Faith's bare feet silently padded their way down the stairs. At the sixth story landing, the scene changed a little giving way to boarded-up windows and doors. The hallway was pitch black except for a small ray of light coming from a cracked-open door.

As Faith neared the door, she could make out a faded line of police tape draped across the frame to discourage curious individuals. Past it, she caught a glimpse of a shattered home in the sliver of light.

A shiver took over control of Faith's body when she was in touching distance of the door. The source could not be identified unless it was hidden deep within her mind, untouched by her present state of sanity.

A caw from the crow caused her to push all abstract thoughts from her mind. With this motion, she pushed open the door receiving a creaking moan from the hinges.

A world of despair was heaved into Faith's vision when she entered the apartment. Abandoned pieces of furniture laid scattered among torn canvases, brushes, paints, papers, and other items. Puddles of water covered the floor in various places, highlighted by random rays of light that shone through holes in the roof. Faith began to explore the inner rooms in hopes of finding what drew the crow and herself to this forgotten place.


End file.
